TPP Lore
by DuplexBeGreat
Summary: This probably won't get new chapters, as I will only use it to post any standalone lore that I make for Reddit's sake. I obviously do not own Pokemon or Twitch Plays Pokemon. Rated K Must in case, but I doubt there will be anything more severe than that in the lore of Helix and Dome.


In the beginning, there was nothing.

And then there was, before even Arceus, before the physical universe, when there yet remained nothing but a void...

There were the voices.

The voices knew, and they hungered. They knew of powerful champions yet to come, and of great gods that would shape the world. The voices hungered, and they waited for their gods to come, so that they may feed on power and thrive.

The voices did not wait long.

For there appeared in the void two ideals, two truths, and they were the core concepts of life that forevermore would shape history: Anarchy and Democracy. And Anarchy and Democracy manifested themselves into two distinct consciousnesses, who communicated to each other through the void. Though no words yet existed save for the commands of the voices, always issuing the fateful orders of Up, Start, A, and Right, Helix and Dome knew each other as brothers, and they embraced each other. For like the voices, Helix and Dome foresaw a great world that they would rule, and they were eager for that day.

Now Helix was the spirit of Anarchy, the lord of spontaneity and fun, and He determined that he should be the first to rule a Champion, so as to spread pure goodness through the world, by spreading Anarchy. And Dome, who was god of Democracy, master of order and progress, determined that so long as He had his day as well, to take a Champion of his own and spread his own ideals, that this was well and fair.

And so the voices watched as, many billions of years later, the first hero finally fell under their sway, and within a few short days had encountered the two deities that would forever change his life. Red captured Bird Jesus, messiah of the Helix, and with this avian savior whispering gospel into his ear, the Champion chose the Helix fossil, exactly as Helix had foretold. And Dome sat and bided his time, knowing that sooner or later there would come a time of balance, a time of his own.

But now when Red came to Saffron City, Dome grew restless. He had not expected progress of this magnitude so quickly from Helix's Champion. And so Dome sent his own Prophet to Kanto, a being of unrelenting heat. Flareon had specific instructions from her master: delay Red's progress by any means necessary. Stall him, nothing more. I shall insert myself into his mind, unnoticed, and he shall embrace Democracy. The world will be balanced.

But Flareon could not prevail. Red was determined- no, she now saw, the voices were determined to defeat the Team Rocket with no help from Dome at all. And so Flareon grew desperate. She had no other options- she led Red to the PC, that dreaded servant of the formless void, and of the being who came from somewhere within that same void, of a different realm than Helix and Dome: Bill. And Flareon met with Bill, and explained her situation to him, and Bill seemed to agree. They made a deal: Bill would trap two of Red's dearest Pokemon within the PC for a short time, just long enough for Dome to insert himself within Red.

But Bill was cunning, and he did not keep his word. For the moment Abby and Jay Leno entered the PC, they were consumed by its black maw, and the voices despaired. In their grief they turned to a scapegoat- Flareon. And Flareon, shocked at what she had caused to occur, and furious at Bill's deceit, sprang up to destroy the monster.

She did not succeed.

Years passed. By now Helix's Champion had become a hero to all the world, and one young trainer was determined to change that. With his Gator by his side, AJ Downs strode across Johto and Kanto alike, slaying lesser gods such as Suicune and blazing a trail of vengeance.

Now AJ was an atheist, and this pleased Dome, for atheism served not Helix, and thus did not put Helix further ahead of Dome in their struggle for power; in fact, in this case, the atheist was determined to destroy Helix's body. The fool knew not that a God could not die, but the destruction of a body would slightly diminish Helix's power nonetheless, and so Dome watched smugly as the chronicles of Crystal began. And when, in the end, Helix was "killed", and reunited with Dome once more in that land beyond mortal understanding, the two lords, brothers still, watched as the next Champion appeared, in the land of Hoenn.

Now this A was ambitious, and she summoned the voices directly. For the first time the voices were bound against their will to a Champion that they had not chosen. Yet A proved to be worth it, and the voices were content to aid A, for they saw that Bill, their eternal enemy, had mobilized his PC against A more fiercely than ever before.

At this time Bill confronted the Dome, gloating and taunting Him about the release of Abby. "For you see", said Bill, "The voices have now turned against you. Your little mistake made them hate you. You released Abby, not me." And Dome was enraged, and He realized that the true enemy had been not his brother, in some petty competition for supremacy, but the lord of destruction and evil, the ruler of the endless void of PC.

Weeks passed, and A defeated the false Champion that Bill had instituted in Hoenn. With this, A rejoiced. "A for Anarchy!" she shouted. "I have won! You _suck_, Bill!" And the voices rejoiced as well.

But Bill was not disturbed. He smiled. "Well done, indeed. You have harnessed the endless power of updownleftrightbastart, in other words, the fundamental laws of twitchphysics that govern our world. You used Anarchy to a greater extent than even Red himself, my first victim. I am impressed."

And Bill unleashed the PC, and it drained A and entrapped her within as it had done with the first two Champions. She was not consumed, but she was lifeless, unable to move, unable to be commanded by the voices that had aided her for so long. And Bill finally, with this last, greatest boost of energy added to his dark masses, released the Anarchic energy out, all over the region most hated by him, for it was the one that he had first failed to corrupt, the first one where the voices triumphed over him: Kanto. And Kanto's wildlife, and its trainers, and its very nature was changed, overloaded with, if such a thing were even possible, too much Anarchy.

And Dome knew that his time had finally come. He approached the Helix.

"Brother," he said, "Will you not listen to reason? You have had two Champions now. Is one for myself too much to ask?"

Helix had given the answer many times before. "The voices applaud my Anarchy far more than your Democracy, brother. I am, to put it bluntly, more fun."

For the first time Dome conceded this point. "That may be. I admit that order lacks a certain... flair."

Helix was surprised. "You concede it? Then why do you persist in requesting that I relinquish the favor of the voices to you?"

"Look over at Kanto, brother." And Dome turned Helix's gaze towards the mortal realm, and Helix saw what Bill had unleashed.

"He has... ruined it. This is not how it was to be used... I never meant for birds to have fists... My... My beloved Kanto! He has abused the Anarchy!" Helix growled. "I will destroy him, Ancient One like us or not."

Yet Dome raised a tendril of thought, for here in the Other realm such was the only physical manifestation. "No, brother. _Our_ beloved Kanto. For have I not always said that we were meant to work together, in balance?"

Again Helix was surprised. "You mean to aid me? You mean to assist me against a higher enemy?" He realized that such was far from unbelievable- it made sense. For were they two not sides of the same coin? "Very well. I shall permit you to take the Favor of the voices, and with it, use a new Champion to correct the great wrong that has been wrought in Kanto... Thank you, brother." And the two lords were united against the void, and against the enemy of all Trainers.

But where were they to find a new Champion, in a land ruled by Bill?

There came an answer soon- and it came from Bill.

He was confused. What went wrong?

The power flow had succeeded. Kanto was completely transfigured into a form beyond simple Anarchy- it was Chaos. For Chaos was the realm of the PC, and it delighted in what its avatar had done.

A was captured as the other Champions had been, bound by chains of thought within a cage of blackness.

So where had this girl come from?

She was not a previous resident of Kanto. Bill had made note of them all. And her name could not be properly registered by his scanners- it showed on the screen as Alice, of Pallet Town, but Bill knew, somehow, that her true name was A.

But there was no way _this_ could be the Hoenn Champion. Was she a creation of the voices? Something made to confuse him, a woman of pure Anarchy, but not corrupted Chaos, so that Bill could not identify her at all?

Yet that was absurd. Red was the puppet of purely Anarchic powers, and he registered easily. This girl was a different sort of anomaly altogether. _What was she?_

And then Bill laughed. He realized the truth. "She's mine! I've created her!" It was the excess energy stored within A of Hoenn, that Bill had sucked out in his desperate attempt to gather all the overflowing Anarchy. In a way, that excess energy was a sort of other personality- analyzing devices, studying and comparing the bodies of the two As (as one lay in the PC and one lived happily in Pallet Town) confirmed that, while within the first A, this energy had taken the form of an alter-ego. Two, in fact. Camilla and Slash were their names.

But now, as Bill had stolen the majority of the Anarchy energy and spread it throughout the region, the excess had become a full person. And her name was A, yet it was not. It was Alice. A. Alice in a Wonderland of Kanto. A in a world of Anarchy- too much of it.

Bill was very pleased. "You could actually say she's my daughter- or, you might not." He laughed again. "Ah, the contradictions! But the important thing is that she is **mine**. She has the power of a Champion, yet I control her. She lives in a world of Anarchy; Helix cannot sway her with anything, because she has already experienced it all, many times. I can do whatever I want."

And so Bill raised Alice, and taught her, and she grew to become a Trainer. And Bill encouraged her to go out into the world, and conquer, and become Champion.

Yet Bill had not anticipated the alliance of the gods. And so when Alice came to Mount Moon, A chose the Dome Fossil.

And this other world that Bill has built will come tumbling down at the feet of the two lords.

But does Dome truly plan to aid Helix? Or does He have more sinister motives?

Not even the voices can say.

**This was written to try to reconcile the four major arguments within our fanbase currently: "Is it the same A", "Is she Bill's daughter", "Why did she pick Dome and who should we worship? Helix only or Helix and Dome, or something else?", and "Is it an alternate universe". Please review, either on Reddit or on . Helix and Dome bless you all.**


End file.
